


情人节

by Tabbit



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbit/pseuds/Tabbit
Relationships: 凯源 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	情人节

K忙完一天的工作 抱着品牌方给的永生花急匆匆回到家陪他的小朋友过节

永生花由装饰的小兔子抱着 跟他的宝贝一样乖

K想 永生花的红 不及情动时R眼尾那抹红的万分之一

放下东西洗了手正准备去找R亲热一番 进了主卧发现他的小坏蛋只穿了一件宽大薄透的白T跪在厚实的地毯上哄床底的猫咪出来 衣尾堪堪盖住大腿根不知道下身是不是空的 

R低着头往床底喊猫咪的名字叫它出来

语气和晚上被肏得狠了跟K求饶的一样软绵绵

K在这样一副场景下立马就起立敬礼 裤子鼓起好大一个包 伸手把小孩抱到床上欺身压制

R的手臂缠上他的脖子 凑上去亲了薄唇一下  
腿也缠上那人的腰 下身凑上去磨蹭

K原本还想说教一番不穿睡裤会着凉之类的话 但是被R蹭到后惊得倒吸了一口气

R没有穿内裤 

两人的兄弟就隔着一层薄薄的运动裤布料打了个招呼

K半边虎牙抵住下唇 盯着R像是老虎盯着猎物

R准备的小龙虾 火锅 巧克力 K准备的花和奶茶 似乎都成了正餐后的甜点

他们现在要吃的是主菜

唇舌交缠的水声同下身交合的水声一样粘腻 R意乱情迷地一点一点抚摸K的肌肉 胸肌腹肌全部都是他才能享受到的触感 因为剧烈活动蒙上一层薄汗 R却不讨厌

K放开身下人被吻得娇艳欲滴的索吻唇 喘息着改变挺动的方向 往左侧狠狠一顶

R被尖锐的快感逼得尖叫 天鹅颈上仰 眼睛里的水汽更甚 被K的臂弯托着的两条长腿肌肉绷紧 复又颤栗抽搐 一副沉溺在欲海中的模样

K抵着那块敏感狠狠磨着 在R快被尿意般的快感激得射精之前缓下来 进入得又深又慢 

R用手臂遮住眼睛喘息 缓过想射精的感觉

K低头去吻他通红的耳廓   
“他们只知道你穿着衣服跪下来什么样 不知道你裸着跪下来什么样”

在K面前跪下来的R 或许是红着脸和眼卖力吞吐他的巨大直到喷得R睫毛上都是星星点点 大半部分被吞下 就像这次性爱前十分钟做的那样 或许是插着K恶趣味的兔尾巴按摩棒 带着兔耳朵感受玩具带来的别样快意 

又抑或 像现在这样被K掰着白嫩臀瓣 膝盖被K的膝盖顶开 蜜穴被操得熟透完完全全展现在K的眼前

K一面被滚烫湿润的内壁夹得舌尖频频划过虎牙 喘息不止 一面费尽心思变换角度把身下的人伺候得更爽

R被肏得整个人透出一层粉色 嘴里冒出的都是被操透时才能听到的极淫靡的叫床声

“哥哥好大……唔太深了……要坏了啊呜呜”

K听得脑热 对着R的敏感处猛攻

R整个人颤抖起来 大腿一阵抽搐被尿意逼得射精 地毯柔软的绒毛被精液粘成一簇一簇

K被R高潮时敏感夹紧的内壁夹得也泄了精 半软的阴茎抽出来时后穴乱七八糟半浑浊半清澈的液体滴落在地毯上 是与地毯不一样的白

情人节的大餐要慢慢吃。


End file.
